sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Roleplay: The Homicide Squad. (Free to Join)
Pre-UBC content was posted/created by a user that has been permanently removed from our community. However, this content may not violate our current rules, and thus while the user is gone, the content is allowed to remain. (Note: This title is meant to be a joke, the group may not even be called this unless people like it.) Plot: Based on the recent Suicide Squad film, but given some adaptation, this roleplay focuses on a team of villains who have been imprisoned by G.U.N for their crimes, but they're offer a chance to do something very very dangerous in return for a lessened sentence and some accommodations.IF the team fail, they die, if the succeed? Well their lives may come just a tad easier. (Free to Join, and no I will try to make a better villain for the team to fight). Time for our villains and criminals to be put through hell! :D Participants: *Jaredthefox92 (Host) Involved Characters: *Dr.Ophelia Daniel (Jaredthefox92) *Wrath the fox (Jaredthefox92) *Scruff the Dog (Jaredthefox92) *Voorkleit The Demon (Noahc2015) Rules: #Standard Roleplaying rules apply. (No godmodding, auto-hitting, powerplaying, ect) #If your character refuses to cooperate, they may end up killed. (Note: This doesn't have to be canon and it's sort of the theme with the whole 'forced against their will' thing..) #Approperate swearing is allowed. #There will be violence. #Your character can have chaos powers, but they have to be able to be affected by G.U.N's technology. Act One: Meet the Inmates The guards walked towards the cell, at least 20 armed to the teeth G.U.N trained soldiers armed to the teeth flooded the cell block walkway as they moved in formation towards Maximum Security. The inmates around in the cell-block saw this coordinated display and would perhaps be alerted to something going on. "Alright, you know the drill. Keep your tranq guns ready, watch your sides, and make sure the slippery bastard doesn't pull a fast one on us! We move in formation and we surround him ASAP got it?" The officer in charge told his men as they walked up to two guards guarding the entrance. The officer nodded to the guards who got out of the way and prepped to open the gate. The others soldiers held their guns into a breach and clear position as they readied to swarm into the cell as the order was given and the lock was to be opened. The commanding officer then gave a quick nod to the guards before they opened it. "Get in there, move move move!" A loud clanking noise was heard as the doors were unlocked and the reinforced door was opened, soon the commanding officer moved in as well did his backup and G.U.N security personnel poored into the maximum security cell. In about minute or two the entire cell was surrounded by all sides by G.U.N soldiers ready to open fire at a given notice. Meanwhile their prisoner, a small dark brown fured fox child looked up to see all these taller humans surrounding him in every direction. The only light within the room was given off from the ceiling lights so it wasn't hard for either the child or the soldiers to see one another. The vupline kid then stood up and looked at them all with admittdly validated nerviousness. "Heh, hi guys."The kid said to them. "Subject W, hold up your hands immedtiatly!" "Okay, but um? What did I even do?" Subject W said as he slowly raised his hands. "Place yourself on the ground on your chest, and turn your hands behind your back.You have five seconds to do this otherwise you will be sedated. This isn't a game, kid!" The officer sternly warned the child. "Alright, take it easy will ya?" The child said as he complied and propped down on the floor before placing his hands behind his back as he was instructed. Soon the entire cell was opened and soldiers entered the chamber while pressing down on the child's body so that he couldn't get up. One of the soldiers brought in a device that would vibrate rapidly to tickle the kid so that he would lose his concentration. The device was a something akin to the end of a mussle of a gun, but it only shook with raped vibration. The buzzing device was then placed right next the under armpit of his left arm. "Ha ha! Heh! Cut it out!" Subject W let out. "Not a chance brat, you're telling us how you bypassed the inhibitor collars.This will make it where you can't focus to warp out like you do. Now tell us, how did you smuggle something into this cell!?!" "Ha ha! Okay! Okay! Just stop with the mesage thing! Ha ha!" The kid said as the officer moved the rapid messaging device away from him. "Get to talking kid." "Mom had it brought in here. She used one of her shrinky things to have it hidden in the food. But hey,it's just Wii U! I just wanted to have some enterainment in here, I swear!" "Where's the contraband squirt, this will go better with both Dr.Daniel and you if you cooperate with us." "It's under my bed, check under there. Geeze, can't a kid just have a little fun?" He asked "Your 'fun' is killing people and given them headaches, so no. Ramirez, check his bed. We got him contained." The officer said as he brought back the masaging device close to the child's side of his belly. "Ha ha! It's..Ha! It's your fault! You! Ha! You guys made me to be this monster! HA!" Officer Ramierz did what he was told and found a normal looking Wii U device under the child's bed. He then brought it out of the cell while the other guards continued to restrain the child. He was still giggling while this was going on and he couldn't focus and do anything other than laugh. Soon the device was brought out as contraband to be detained. "Bringing contraband into your cell Project W is two more weeks in Solidary Confinement. Don't worry though, we shall deal with Dr.Daniel who thinks she is too smart to try to pull a fast one on us." (Time for your character's interactions, please proceed to post below.) Meanwhile in another Maximum Security cellblock the same fiasco was going on. Only this time the inmate was awaiting the arrival of the officers. As her cell was flooded with me she merely gazed at them in a sort of bored and expressionless gesture. “Prison Orange is looking good on you Dr.Daniel. You got all the attention you want right now. We know you like it. So please, do enlighten us on your ‘brilliant’ method of how you got a videogame device smuggled into Project W’s cell.” “Oh I don’t know, maybe he got it in the mail for being a good little boy? You know what they say, surprises come in small packages. Can’t a mother spoil her own child?” “He’s not yours Daniel, you know he is property of the government. Now, you’re going to tell us how you bypassed our security or we will make sure that he is sent back to the lab.” “You Neanderthals wouldn’t dare! Wade is MY son, not yours! How dare you threaten my child with enslavement and torture?”Dr.Daniel asked the guards in ferocity. “How dare you try to put your own supposed ‘child’ at risk?” A human woman wearing a business suit asked as she walked in behind the guards. “Ohh, now I know! I see the heartless wretch is ordering her lackeys to bully around a mere child, mostly because she doesn’t have one of her own to slap at her own petty leisure.” “Keep up with that very imaginative brain of yours professor, see if it doesn’t land not only you, but Project Wavelength both if more hot water.” The human woman replied to her. “Fine! Fine! One of your officers is a BEU sympathizers, Officer Briggs Perry.” Dr.Daniel said finally giving up. “Yes, and what about Officer Perry hm?” The human woman asked. “He’s not just working for the BEU, he’s with the Empire. Even I don’t have authority over him. All I asked for is this one luxury for my adopted son, because even I have a mother’s heart.” “Good, don’t worry though Miss Daniel, you won’t have to worry about Perry interrupting your ‘creative think-tank sessions’ for very much longer. Of this I can assure you. Now then, I do believe extending your sentence, and placing Project Wavelength under heightened security and observation is in order. I hope this was all worth if doctor, we know how much you hate being invalid about something.” "Άκαρδη σκύλα ! Θα σας συντρίψει γι 'αυτό !” The doctor let out in frustration. "Keep saying that, Doctor." Category:Roleplays Category:Archived Category:Pre-UBC